Digital and analog multi-meters measure and display a wide variety of electrical functions within one meter. These functions can include AC and DC volts, amperes, ohms, frequency, temperature and many other measurements and are selectable with a switch, usually rotary, on the instrument.
The traditional interface between a multi-meter and the Device Under Test (DUT) is made with the use of a pair of probes, with one probe held in each hand and commonly referred to as positive and negative, with a contact on the tip of each probe being either a point or a clip (clamp, alligator) that contacts the DUT. On the plastic housing of the probe there is a plug-in socket to accommodate a single conductor flexible lead, with the other end of the lead plugging into a socket on the multi-meter. Therefore one of the probes with its lead plugs into the positive socket of the multimeter and the other probe with its lead plugs into the negative socket of the multimeter. Probes can be of many types that are commercially available from various manufacturers, but all perform the same task of connecting the meter with the DUT.
In traditional operation, the user must determine the required test function and pre-set the multi-meter rotary switch to the appropriate position. However, if the user wishes to change functions such as to initially read DC volts, then switch to AC volts, the user must interrupt the test and, usually with the probe in-hand, re-position the multi-meter rotary switch, then return the probe tip to the DUT. These interruptions can compromise continuity and possibly the safety of a test procedure.
For example, to utilize two multi-meters or one multi-meter and a resistor or capacitor would require connecting two pairs of leads (four probes) or a pair of probes and another pair of clip-leads to the DUT. This procedure can be difficult or awkward and possibly damaging to the DUT.
The foregoing information reflects the current state of the art of which the present inventor is aware. Reference to, and discussion of, this information is intended to aid in discharging Applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be relevant to the examination of claims to the present invention. However, it is respectfully submitted that none of the above-indicated information discloses, teaches, suggests, shows, or otherwise renders obvious, either singly or when considered in combination, the invention described and claimed herein.